Long Weekend with the Akatsuki
by lightwolfheart
Summary: OOC sligtly , OC's, Akatsuki in our world
1. Chipmunk Movie 2 Dunno its name

**Reo: so this is my version of a story called '****6pm Good Morning****' by star-pigeon. I found it rather confusing cause she kept changing POV's and stuff so I decided it would be fun to write my own version. Also, I am not going to give character descriptions for 2 reasons. 1, so the readers (majority of you people) can use your imagination and 2, so my friends can 're-design' themselves however they like. If you guys (now talking to friends) want me to put in a description for you, you can 1, send me a pic of an anime person you want to be based of or 2, send me the description. Eventually I'll add it. Oh! And Ripley and Kaila, DO NOT ASK ME TO ADD YOU!! This is based in Perth where you were not so XP.**

**Warning, if you don't like crazy but sensible, insaneness or cookies of DOOOOOOOMMM!!!! I have one thing to say to you. You. May. Not. Like. This. Also, not all of it is crazy but sensible, insaneness or cookies of DOOOOOOOMMM!!!! So if you like lots of crazy but sensible, insaneness or cookies of DOOOOOOOMMM!!!! Don't read this. Wow, that was long winded.**

**Elaine: Yes it was.**

**Reo: Hey! I sometimes wish that I hadn't created you. My dad caught me talking to you the other day and he asked me if I was ok! **

**Elaine: HAHA!!**

**Reo: It's not funny**

**Elaine: HAHA!!**

**Reo: Hmph /goes and sits in the Uchiha corner of doom, emo-ness and sulkiness/**

**Elaine: HAHA!!! ON WITH THE SHOW/STORY!!! HAHA!!!!**

Rhiannon sat in the Instruments Cupboard and watched as the principle walked out and locked the front doors to the school. Rhiannon felt extremely happy that the school alarm system had broken down that day, that Thursday, the Thursday of Boarders Weekend. Now she and her group of friends could see how long they could last in school for the weekend. They had access to the Boarding House food as well as the Gym if they were bored and all the school test sheets so they could see what they got.

Rhiannon turned around to tell them that they could get out of the smelly cupboard now and exclaimed in shock.

"What the! What the hell are you guys doing?" 5 pairs of eyes looked up at her in fake innocence and the only person not in the dog pile was Laura who was leaning against the back of the cupboard. She rolled her eyes and spoke up.

"They thought it would be funny to fight in the small space. I told them it would be more fun to wait until we could get out and play with the cardboard boxes but noooo…. They wouldn't listen." Rhiannon nodded.

"In that case they don't get their Chocolate of Life. Instead they get the Cookies of DOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Chorused back several disappointed voices. They quickly got off each other and stood in a line and saluted.

"Too late." Rhiannon said. And they all anime slumped while Laura face palmed. This caused Rhiannon to sweat drop.

"Anyway," spoke up Annique "shouldn't we go find the cardboard boxes?"

"YEAH!" shouted Cate and she ZOOMED out of the cupboard and up the stairs. Everyone sweat dropped.

"HEY!! CATE!!" shouted Abbey up the stairs "THE BOXES ARE **DOWNSTAIRS**!!!!" She quickly stepped back as a rush of air (presumably Cate) came ZOOMING back down the stairs and down another level.

"MWAHAHA!!! I SHALL TAKE ALL THE BOXES!!!!" Cates voice came up to us.

"NOOOO!!!!" cried Laura and Annique and they both ZOOMED downstairs as well.

"Its funny how they can run as fast as a sugar high Tobi when boxes are involved and Ella can run that fast from Cross-Country training but us three can only run that fast if it involves Anime, Manga or something is threatening us." Stated Gwen as Rhiannon, Ella and Abbey followed her down the stairs.

"Or wolves" added Abbey and Rhiannon and Gwen nodded.

"Yeah, and wolves." Agreed Rhiannon.

When they reached Laura, Annique and Cate they were walking around like robots except Annique who was holding two long thin boxes on her head and jumping around.

"Ummm, Niquey? What are you doing?" asked Rhiannon, unsure if her friend had finally lost her last peace of sanity.

"What in the name of Aslan does it look like I am doing?! I'm being a rabbit!" (Annique and Laura had replaced heaven, hell and God with Narnia and Aslan. Sometimes others did it too but Rhiannon and Cate often used Hell and Jashin instead.)

"Oookay then…" said Gwen uncertainly. Soon enough Abbey and Ella were hopping around with Annique while Rhiannon and Gwen were using the free internet access the school building provided and were looking up music on the laptops (school provided privet laptops per student). Suddenly Rhiannon had an idea and stood up. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched her as she walked into an art classroom and pulled down the large white projector screen. Gwen then walked in after her and asked her what she was doing. Cate, Annique, Laura, Ella and Abbey saw her mouth move to form quiet words so that they couldn't hear her. Gwen then grinned and beckoned for them to come in. So they dumped the boxes (after a lot of tears from Cate, Laura and Annique) and sat down in chairs facing the screen as instructed by Gwen and wondered what they were up to. Suddenly the screen lit up to dim down a black screen. They heard Rhiannon press the space bar and the screen lit up in color and the '20' thing played with chipmunk voices singing along with it. All the girls squealed. Rhiannon had brought along a favorite, Alvin and the Chipmunks 2(I dunno how its spelt so it will be dubbed Alvin and the Chipmunks 2). Soon enough all the attention was drawn to the screen and they didn't even notice that Rhiannon switched off the lights, which were the only lights on until she turned them off. When the Chipettes came on the girls got up and danced to their songs and then sat down and watched until another song came on and then they would get up and dance again. Except Rhiannon who instead of dancing would just sing along, though you couldn't really say quietly.

When the movie had ended everyone watched as Rhiannon went on YouTube and typed in 'Akatsuki: the musical' and clicked on the one by 'goldenrodfairy'. They all watched and eventually collapsed into laughter and the person cosplaying Kisame, or 'Fishy' (their nick-name for him), came up and sang 'Blue'. Rhiannon and Gwen started singing along but not for to long before they couldn't sing because of their laughter.

"I'm Blue! Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die, Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die, Da Ba HAHAHAHA!!!" Then, when the person cosplaying Sasori (nickname: Pinocchio) came forward and did his dance to 'I've got no strings' Annique, Cate and Rhiannon lapsed into the hardest laughter 'cause they were the ones who liked making fun of other people. But just as everyone had calmed down, thanks to Kakuzu's (tentacle's) boring performance and they only chuckled a bit at Tobi's (M for Madara) failed song before Kakuzu's (though they all 'Aww'ed when he went and sulked). But then they lost themselves to laughter at Deidara's (Pie Face's) 'Dude Looks like a lady'. Of course Orochimaru (trouser snake) coming in and singing 'Shut up and Sleep with me' didn't help the least. They found it amusing when Sasori rescued Deidara and as Rhiannon said.

"Sasori would never actually do that." Then, after losing themselves again at Hidan's (Jello hair's) silly dance and Tobi's failed 'My boy lollipop' and his pointing, it was Zetsu's (Pinapple's) turn they calmed down, a bit. But when Hidan's actual song came they all choked up on laughter again. Though Rhiannon wished to Jashin that they would use the real words next time. Then, except for Abbey, they all found Itachi's (Pancake thief's) guitar solo boring and so they made fun of his hair-whiping.

"HAHA!! HIS HAIR IS TOO LONG!!! IT LOOKS WEIRD!!!"

"Yeah, your one to talk. What about Kouji's?"

"His is perfect length, not horribly long." And so the argument went on until Tobi came back on and then they all started dancing along with Tobi and burst out laughing as Orochimaru danced across the stage after them (which Rhiannon and Cate copied). When they had calmed done they read the comment from the author and laughed again. Deidara was played by a girl! They all began to walk out, Rhiannon and Gwen carrying their laptops when a flash of light lit the room. Because all the lights were off and it was night now they were all blinded for a second. Rhiannon was the first to recover and when she did she saw nine more people shapes in the room and froze. All the others froze as well as soon as they could see. The 'additions' seemed frozen too. The first to recover was Rhiannon (as she was the first to freeze, it makes sense) and as soon as she had a hold of herself she yelled at the top of her voice.

"OH MY FUCKING JASHIN!!!!!!! RUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!! RUN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLESS!!!!!!!! RUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!" This caused all the girls to jolt out of their state and follow what she said.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE BOXES!!!!" called Cate as they ZOOMED (when I say ZOOMED in caps it means, for now, that their going at ninja speed)

"WE ARE IN A LIFE THEATING POSITION AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT ARE THE BOXES!!!" yelled Abbey but Rhiannon shouted over her.

"IF IT WILL MAKE YOU RUN FASTER THEN IF YOU RUN AWAY FROM THE BOXES THEY WILL FOLLOW US AND LEAVE THE BOXES ALONE!!! SO RUN LIKE YOUR LI- wait a minute- YOUR LIFE DOES DEPEND ON IT SO RUN!!!!!!!" This caused every one to run even harder.

Meanwhile, back in the art room (after the girls had run out) the 9 (they were missing Pein) members of the Akatsuki watched as the girls disappeared out the door as fast as one of them would go to save their lives. They heard all the shouting and this caused Deidara to laugh.

"Hey, Hidan. She knows your saying, un" But Hidan was thinking of something else.

"Why the fuck would they be fucking worried about fucking boxes? That's fucking stupid."

"OH! Boxes! Where! Tobi wants to play with boxes!" No point for guessing whom that was.

"So where are we? **If anyone knew wouldn't someone have said by now? **Probably."

Kakuzu chuckled. "Those laptops the girls were holding are worth a lot of money, I bet." Sasori turned to Itachi.

"So, we're meant to be here?"

"Hn" Konan sweat dropped at the mixed reactions.

'_Boys are stupid'_ were her thought before she spoke up.

"So, let me get this straight. Because the jutsu transports us to powerful people who might join, and this place is pretty much other wise deserted, are we meant to believe that the people we need to capture are those girls?"

"Hn" was all Itachi said and all the others nodded slowly.

'_This makes me wonder why I joined this group. Oh, right. Because Pein is in it.'_ Konan sighed and walked out the room.

"You idiots stay here and I'll see if I can convince them to hear us out. Judging by their attitude they know who we are and that could cause a problem. Stay here and don't cause any trouble." And with that she left the room with the guys staring at her retreating back. That was the longest sentence they had ever heard her say. Then the silence was broken.

"Tobi wants a lollipop." All the others groaned, this was going to be a long wait.

**Reo: Sooo…. Waddaya think? Was it good? Plz R&R!! And I know that yes, it is OCC. Well, at lest I think so…. Hmmm…. I dunno…**


	2. Wizz Fizz

**Put A/N here with disclaimer**

Rhiannon and Annique huddled in two lockers next to each other on the top floor, room MU7. They had somehow managed to change the system so that it locked from the inside instead of the outside. They were currently whispering to each other.

"There has to be a way that we can smash this divider so we can talk more quietly so we don't get noticed." Whispered Rhiannon.

"Yes. Maybe we can smash the wall." Annique answered back.

"WHAT?!" yell whispered (is there such a thing?) Rhiannon "WE CANT DO THAT! WE'RE NOT NINJA!"

"Try it. If the Akatsuki are here and if we can run at ninja speed at threatening situations then you should be able to smash the divider!"

"Okay, I'll try, but cover your eyes. I don't want you going blind, you know."

"No, I don't know." Said Annique jokingly but covered her eyes anyway. There was a loud 'smash' and both Rhiannon and Annique froze, in fear that some one would find them. They both opened their eyes a crack and saw a hole the size of Rhiannon's fist there with a piece of metal at Annique's feet. Rhiannon smiled and quickly wrote on a piece of paper that appeared out of nowhere and passed it to Annique.

_**Well, this is easier**_

Meanwhile Cate, Ella and Abbey were in the teacher's girl's bathroom, talking merrily.

"Ha! They had better not come in hear cause their all boys and if they come in here we have legal right to scream 'R-A-P-E'" chatted Cate merrily "Though it wouldn't matter cause we would end up running anyway. I hope the boxes are safe! If they hurt the boxes they die. Or the Llama's for that matter."

"Uh, Cate? There are no llama's here. We're at school! He-ll-O!" Abbey reminded her.

"I just hope they don't try to search our homes and hurt Button's (bunny 1) or Lindt (bunny 2)" said Ella absentmindedly.

"Oh no! If they search my home they might hurt Sally! (Abs dog)" Exclaimed Abbey.

"Its funny how we're more worried about our pets, llama's and boxes then our families." Stated Cate and the other two nodded in agreement. Suddenly a hand went on Ella's shoulder and she screamed and then all three felt a pain in their head and blacked out.

Gwen and Laura were randomly walking around the building.

"Soooo…." Started Gwen "What were we doing again?" **(Reo: holds up sign to audience saying 'sweat drop' and a picture like this -_-')**

"I dunno, lets go play with the boxes downstairs!" said Laura and Gwen shrugged and so they went downstairs. When they reached the boxes they saw Tobi ripping them up while being watched by Itachi and Kisame. All three looked up at the two. Gwen sweat dropped.

"I remember what we were doing, weren't we running away from them?" But Laura didn't hear. She was staring at the boxes. Gwen tried to cover her ears but wasn't fast enough.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She stopped when both she and Gwen were hit in the head from behind and they blacked out

Konan, after hitting Laura and Gwen in the head, dragged all five of the unconscious girls into the art room were they had first appeared. All the boys stared at the unconscious girls and then at Konan.

"You're missing two." Stated Itachi. Konan growled.

"I know that. But we'll just have to wait till they come out for food." A heap of laughter cause the criminals to look were the girls had previously been unconscious. Abbey answered the silent question.

"HAHA!! NIQUEY AND HAHA!! REO CAN HAHA!! GO WITH OUT HAHA!!! FOOD OR SLEEP FOR A HAHA!! WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This scared the criminals, not even they could do that. Konan sighed.

"Damn, that means that we cant use Tobi's 'sweets sense' to find them. At this all the Laura and Abbey looked worried and Ella gulped.

"Uh oh… were do you guys think their hiding?"

"Probs' Rhiannon's locker, why?" asked Cate cheerfully. Gwen thought about it cheerfully as well until a sudden thought struck her and her face went from hyper happy to despair in 0.03 seconds **(actually, I think only my face can do this)**. Cate gave them all a questioning look.

"So, why?"

"Isn't it Rhiannon's locker that has a spare lock on it?" asked Gwen cautiously. Laura nodded.

"Isn't it also Rhiannon's locker that we were keeping the wizz fizz stash that she brought in?" asked Abbey, dreading the answer. Laura nodded again and all their faces went to uttermost despair, even Cates.

"Then," said Ella "It shouldn't be too long until they join us here." This caused many Akatsuki to give them questioning looks. The girls refused to explain what wouldn't need explaining for long.

"Hey, can I have my laptop?" asked Gwen and Konan passed it to her, much to Kakuzu's disappointment. Gwen logged onto FaceBook and checked if anyone was online. She noticed that Rhiannon had logged on and had posted a new statis.

**If Kisame Hoshikage stood on top of the Eiffel Tower and prepared to jump, 97% of the Teen species would be think about how ugly he is and how he was a super freak and how he deserved to die for being a S-ranked criminal. 2.999% would be shouting at him to do a flip then a triple summersault and then finish with a dive to the River Sane. And 0.001% (The KFC [Kisame Fan Club]) would be praying to Jashin/God/Saint Jimmy/Aslan that he wouldn't die.** Gwen liked it and commented.

Nice

**Thnx =3**

"Ha! Guys, read this" said Gwen and everyone bent over to see. This, unfortunately, included the Akatsuki. There was a pause for a second as everyone read it and turned to face Kisame, who was currently turning purple **(think, blue + red = purple. Duh) **in anger. To avoid and outburst, Cate turned to Gwen and spoke.

"Did you tell her not to eat any of the wizz fizz?" Gwen shook her head and then tried to cover the laptop so that no one could see the screen, her eyes wide at the same time.

"Uh oh"

Meanwhile, a bit before Ella said her last line, Annique and Rhiannon were getting bored, well… Annique was.

"Reo~! Can you PLEEEASE talk instead of reading fanfiction?" All she got in response was a shake of a head and a

"mm-mhm". This caused her to get really mad.

"That's it!" and Annique snatched the laptop off her. Now, if Rhiannon wasn't so used to the Boarding house staff doing that to her she would of snapped and tugged it back and given Annique the silent treatment. Instead, she settled for just the silent treatment, now wasn't that nice of her! **(not, but I am trying to stick to the truth… sorta… kind of… well… the base facts anyway)** Annique whimpered and decided to compromise.

"Fine, I'll give you back the laptop if you use it to log onto Face book and see if anyone else in on, ok?" Rhiannon snapped around and nodded repetitively. Annique sighed and passed the laptop to her. Rhiannon snapped open the lid and started typing really fast on it. Soon it opened and Annique watched as Rhiannon updated her statis and turned around to get something from her bag. Then Gwen commented. So Annique typed back, doing what Rhiannon said as she currently had her hand full, trying to open a bag of wizz fizz.

Nice

**Thnx =3**

Oh, and don't eat any of the wizz fizz.

Just as Gwen posted this Rhiannon succeeded in opening the packet.

**2 l8**

**Reo: CLIFFY!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!! RAAAAAWWWWWRRRR!!!!!!!!**


	3. And round and round

"Ohhhh shit." Mumbled Gwen and all the others knew what that meant.

"Nooooooo! We're DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!" Anime cried Abbey and Ella. Cate sighed before struggling and shouting.

"Now that we know that we're doomed… CAN I PLEASE PLAY WITH THE FREAKING BOXES!" and Laura just sat there, being… well… being Laura. Probably thinking up an excape plan to get to the boxes… yeah… sounds like something she'd do. XD anyway… Suddenly Tobi started running around and around the room.

"SUUUUUGAR! TOBI SMELLS SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGAR!" Round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and I wonder how many of you are still reading this and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and this is getting boring and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and are you reading this? and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and anyone whom is actually still reading this let me know and I will give you a cyber cookie or something else of your request and read on for one more instruction and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and but you have to tell me exactly what I have said previously so I know your not cheating or you get nothing round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and you get the idea now.

Anyway! After Tobi had decided he'd had enough of running in circles he ran out the door screaming.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Konan snapped into action.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, go after him. We'll stay here and watch these 5." The four nodded and ran off and Konan turned to the 5 on the floor and put some tape over their mouths.

"MMMRRRPPPHHHHH!" She sat down, Deidara, Sasori and Zetsu watching her.

"Ahh, peace."

Tobi ZOOMED up two floors and up the hall to the front two rooms on the top floor and into the second front one, all the way up to the second last locker. **(weird, I just realized my locker was the second of the second… and I got it on the second of Feb O.o)** He then jumped up and down in front of it.

"Candy candy candy candy candy candy!"

_**Inside the lockers.**_

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die."

"SHUT UP NIQUEY!"

_**Outside the Lockers**_

As Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame arrived a shout was heard from inside the lockers.

"SHUT UP ANNIQUE!" Kisame and Hidan smirked while Itachi and Kakuzu remained the emotionless ice cubes they were.

"Good job Tobi." Said Kisame. Hidan smirked.

"Yeah, now we get their fucking asses to 'I-am-miss-leader'."

"I HEARD THAT YOU KNOW!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

"YOU WILL AS SOON AS YOU GET DOWN HERE!"

"SO FUCKING WHAT, BITCH!" Two sighs were heard from inside the locker.

"Seriously, they come here to kidnap us and take us to the others and they _have_ to drag it out with an argument through the entire school?" (Annique)

"mmphm" sounded the other person in agreement (Rhiannon, she has her mouth filled with WIZZ FIZZ!). ITachi sighed.

"Kisame, give them a warning and then break it with your sword **(I forgot what its called, reminder anyone? I cant be stuffed looking it up.)**" A snort was heard from inside.

"Mrph morph momaph miph moph mortphs" They all gave the the locker a look ('cept Tobi who was still running around) weather it was a blank stare or a weird look. Kisame sighed before talking.

"You have three seconds to come out before it gets shredded to pieces and you may not survive." Now, Rhiannon wasn't paying attention again so Annique decided to save their lives and come out, letting the light shine into Rhiannon's area making her blink before finishing off her wizz fizz and curling up into a ball shape, hiding in herself **(DO NOT TRANSLATE THIS NIQUEY!)**. Annique sighed and pulled her out, giving them up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Screamed Rhiannon and struggled. Annique was holding her quiet well until Tobi bumped into her and …

**This is my attempt at a cliffy in this fic… it sucks, I know… BTW, I will start replying to my reviews on the AN at the start… I dunno… Tell me what you think XD And sorry that the chapter sucks… XD**


	4. In which insults fly

And… she went tumbling down the stairs that were just outside the window that was behind the lockers. Annique ran over and watched as Rhiannon went down the stairs.

**Bump. Bump. Bop. Bip. Bump. Weee- plop. Splat.**

"And she makes a touch down!" Abbeys voice was heard calling up the stairs followed by foot steps, silence, and then… and then… and theeeeen… **(R: Elaine, use your fast forwarding powers to fast forward to my reaction, NOT SLOW IT DOWN ****E: How did you know it was me? /attemps and fails angel face/**** R: You're the only other one who can do it, except for me. Duh. ****E: hehe, uh… opps?**** R: T.T Just stop ****E: fine, you spoil-sport****)**

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU KISAME-WANNABE! PUT ME DOWN! I'LL GO HITOMI YOUR ASS, YOU NO-BRAINED-PIECE-OF-PAPER! PUT ME DOWN!"

"No, especially after the insulting comments, I mean, who'd want to be Kisame?" Upstairs, Kisame huffed, why did everyone pick on the blue fish? Why was it always him? Apparently, Cate thought the same thing.

"Hey, why does everyone pick on the sushi?"

… scratch that, she was taking the chance to make fun of him too.

"**Yawn**, this is getting boooooring, you're almost as bad as those idiots for criminals upstairs, you guys do nothing but talk after all, no wonder you ended up in this excuse for a world."

"**Grrrrrrrrrr"** Konan was gradually turning red from anger.

"I mean, come on, I bet this is why all the ninja from Konha can beat the shit out of you." All Rhiannon's friends and the Akatsuki downstairs were edging away from the main corridor, Zetsu slowly closing the Art room door.

"And you're still in the art room, when you should have probably gone to a better hidden room, or at least one with no windows to the outside room, so that no one from outside would spot you and call the police. Come ON! A wannabe leader like Pein could do better with his puny sized-"

"OK! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH! YOU GO ON AND ON AND ON LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING IN THE WHOLE FREAKING WORLD AND YET HERE I AM HOLDING YOU BY YOUR FUCKING SHIRT!"

"Yes, that is getting really irritating, like I said before, could ya put me down, you paper-for-brains."

"THAT IS IT! YOU KEEP INSULTING ME AND YET YOU AND YOUR PUNY FRIENDS HAVE NO CHAKRA! WHO DO YOU FUCKING THINK YOU ARE? AND PEIN **IS** THE LEADER, NOT A LEADER WANNABE! FUCK YOU! YOU-"

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww" went Rhiannon, soon joined by her friends. All the Akatsuki stared at them, clulessly… until…

"OH GROOOOSSSS!" Hidan ran for the bath room as Kisame made that comment and was soon followed by Itachi, who forgot about being dignified and just ran like… like… ummm… like all of ghosts of the Uchiha Clan were after him and could harm him. Konan just blinked, not getting. Rhiannon decided to comment on this.

"Wow, I was just saying that for entertainment, but JASHIN. Your brain must REALLY be made out of paper for you to not get that." Konan snarled.

"Shut up. My brain is NOT made of paper."

"Yeah," agreed Rhiannon, in a seemingly thinking tone, surprising everyone, yet all waiting, suspecting for the worst yet to come "True, that's just your body. Your brain is made of normal material, just smaller then Pinochioo's dick, and he has none, so that's saying something."

"HEY!" Both Sasori and Konan reacted to that. Once again, Rhiannon ignored them and yawned.

"Argh, you guys are booooring. Come on, seriously, I think you should… should… damn you, Uchiha." And she slumped over and fell asleep. Konan and Sasori turned around to find Itachi, with his sharigan activated, putting Rhiannon in a gengutsu. He blinked before looking at them.

"You should both cool it, she was simply winding you up for the fun of it. However, she has too much information, I am going to send some of them home, the ones with chakra will stay." And he turned around and walked off into the art room.

"Hey, Itachi, what do I do with this one?"

"Keep it." Was all Kisame got in reply and Itachi vanished into the Art Room.

**Awesomeness**Akatsukiness**A-A-um… aaaahhh… Antiness?**

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I was simply trying to type up all and being banned from the computer for a week didn't help… at all… yeah, so this is the 4****th**** chapter. Oh, and I have no idea whom I should remove, can you guys help me with that? I need to remove around 4, cause I cant type that many people, its hard. So if you could review and name the four people you want gone, that would be great, thanks. But I'm staying! XD because that's me and I'm awesome! Or not… WHATEVERS! Also, the Review replies!**

Starowner: I tried soon… just soon doesn't like me, hehe /angel face fail/

Shadowlionheart: YAY! You actually read one of my Naruto fics, cause I don't think you read any of the others, do you? Anyway, because of that, you get TWO CYBER COOKIES! XD The first ones for finding what it said.

FaolinHayashi: Here's your cyber cookie and Wizz Fizz /hands over/ But what do you mean by you have to lure Madara out of hiding? And yes, yelling 'Madara' WOULD get you killed.

**Disclaimer: ****All who read would hail the gods to ask if I could own Naruto… I hope… CAUSE THEN MY OC'S WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE OC'S XD But they are and I don't own… so yeah… sue all you guys and girls who sue me… Say, do any guys actually read my stories… hm… Any guy out there who does read my story, review and you get… a hug or cookie… girls get a plushie of their favourite character from Naruto or Digimon or Wolf's Rain… and there are Harry Potter plushies available for the first 3 to review… XD**

**But yeah, enjoy whatever time you have before I update again, ta ta!**


	5. memories and the low roof

_I listened as voices drifted in and out of my semi-conscious state._

"… _Cool it… winding… fun… too much information… send home… ones with chakra…"_

"_Do… this one?"_

"… _it." _

_More talking happened but I tuned out as the gengutsu started. I blinked, watched… what was I watching? It wasn't going to my brain, my head was too muddled at the moment. Suddenly I was watching my past, schools, friends, places, holidays. I watched as my dog, Winston, died over and over in front of me. I was thankful that it was only a put down, not something big. However, Mr Human-ice-cube hit a nerve when he decided to show a memory of an old 'friend' Noelle turning on my friends and I, but I managed to ignore the nerve and sing 'Dear You' over and over in my head. I watched as it changed again to Margaret leaving, promising something that would never happen, hitting that same nerve. I sang out loud, just to block it, just to stop the promise, to not hear it, never again._

_Suddenly, Itachi's chuckling voice played through my head. _

"_I see, real things from the past aren't going to affect you, are they? What if I changed something from the past?" The scene around me changed instantly, rapping around and opening again, a soft piano melody that reminded me of a song called 'The Piano' that we had studied in a class, but all this went out of my mind soon._

_It was a Thursday, but not just any Thursday. Thursday, August the first, 1996. My eyes widened as this fact suddenly appeared in my mind. I was standing in front of a huge, white building, surrounded by snow. I looked up, it was snowing, ever so gently. Snowflakes drifted down, spirals, triangles, drifting like feathers. Falling. Falling. Calming. I looked around and found what I was looking for. A park, __**the**__ park. I walked towards it, carefully, worried that it would just… I didn't quiet know what I was afraid if. It disappearing? Blowing up? This was just a memory, I knew, in the back of my mind, that __**that**__ was a fact, that it wasn't real, that I was unlikely to ever see this place again._

_But… but this place, it was my joy. My calmer. My childhood memory. My favourite childhood place._

_I walked past the poles, marked and painted in honor of the aborigines, the original people of this land, Australia. I loved those poles, they marked a symble in me. I traced the marks in them with my finger, before turning back to the park. It was the same. The same rocking horses, the same see-saw, the same slide and climbing frame. It was all the same. The same as when __**I**__ had last been there. _

_Slowly, I stepped onto the sand filled pit that was covered by snow. Step, by step, by step. Like… like a toddler taking its first steps, like a child trying something new. Or… or like a child learning to ride once again. Then I got to it. My favourite part of the entire play ground, the part that I missed the most._

_The single, black, plastic swing._

_I loved this swing, loved it with all of my heart. Slowly, my eyes teared up with happy tears, yet sad tears at the same time. I knew, I would never see this place again in real life, but I could enjoy the illusion at the same time. Ever-so-slowly, I pushed off from the ground, just gently, so I was simply rocking. Time couldn't go too slow at this moment, in fact, it seemed to be going too fast. And slowly, oh-so slowly, a true and elegant thing reached my face, something that hadn't been seen for well over four years._

_A true smile._

_But my smile was wiped off my face as I heard a scream, a scream filled with so much pain. It rattled my skin, muscle, body, my soul. It shook me down to the last of my brain cells. I recognized it immediately, causeing my blood to freeze, stopping my entire movement._

_Time stopped still, at least, it seemed too. Screaming, echoing, over and over, through the night. People ten miles away should have heard it. Slowly the swing came to a stop, just like my heart._

_It was my mum._

_Suddenly time seemed to start again, going too slowly too me though, as I ran out of the playground, past the poles, up the path and into the building. Into the hospital. And that's when I realized exactly what this day meant, what should happen. _

_Today was the day I was born._

_As I rushed in I knew exactly where to go. I had been in there the day of my brother and sisters birth. Of course, I didn't know exactly which room, but I knew the gerneral area, and either way, it wasn't bothering me at that very moment. I rushed pasted the front desk, and as I did I took a quick glance at the clock behind the sleeping recetionist. I knew it. Exact time and date? I thought over it as I rushed up the hall._

_2 o'clock, am, Thursday, the first of August, 1996. _

_My exact time and place of birth. And suddenly, the doors were in front of me. I didn't both knocking, I went straight through, like a ghost, into the room. Mum was on the bed, I was next to her, as a baby, and Dad was stareing in horror at the image in front of him, as was I. Itachi was standing over both baby me and mum, with a blood kunai. _

_My eyes followed the blood trail to mums body, my mouth forming a silent scream. My eyes flooded to the brim, then over, with tears, water and salt. Suddenly Itachi was behind dad and myself, and suddenly time seemed to go in slow motion and he brought forward the knife and killed my father. Dad choked, and then coughed up blood, before slowly collapsing on the floor. Then Itachi was standing over my baby body. He smirked._

"_Say goodbye to yourself, Rhiannon." And the kunai came down and everything went black._

**##Akatsuki##Blood##Cloaks##Deidara##Explosions##Fire##Gloating##Hidan##Itachi##Jashin##Kakuzu##Laughs##Madara##Nagato##Orochimaru##Puppets##Red##Quilts##Sasori##TailedBeasts##Unusual##Vocabulary##Weather##Xilophone?##Yen##Zetsu##**

Annique's POV

I watched as Rhiannon strugged in her sleep. She appeared to be crying, so I looked away, as crazy as I was **(HA! TAKE THAT, NIQUEY! XD)** I didn't like seeing my friends in pain **(I'm too kind to you guys)**, so I turned and face the front of the 'cage' we were in. Ok, so we were back in the Music room, so what, they were using it like a cage. Same thing… kind of… I grinned to myself a Naruto-like grin before turning depressed. Then I moved forwards to the door, hopeing to hear some of the convosatoin from outside.

"We only have three of them with chakra levels. The two in there and one of the others, the rest we'll have to erase their memories so theres no big fuss." I couldn't identify who the speakers were, Rhiannon probably would be able too, IF SHE WAS AWAKE. Damn her for being asleep when I need her.

"Ok, Itachi, you can go erase the memories. Sasori, you use those freaky strings of yours and fetch the two other girls and I'll watch these two. The rest of you can explore our surroundings. We'll be here until we find a way to take these _bakas_ back." That was the only female, blue hair, or paper brains as Reo called her. Hmm, to find out her name will be my aim and goal! Suddenly the door opened up and I fell forwards to the floor and looked up sheepishly at… I know! I'll call her Blue! So yeah, I looked up at Blue sheepishly.

"Hehe, soooo…" She smirked, pushed me back in and followed, closing the door behind her. I sat up and looked at her as she pulled up a baritone case and sat on it.

"Whats your naaaaame?" I whined and she snickered.

"Ask your friend, she should be awake soon." I pouted.

"Fine, be that way." And I turned my back on her and faced Rhiannon, whom was lying right at the back, were the roof was the lowest. Suddenly she gasped and sat up.

**BAM!**

Her head hit the roof and hit it so hard that it rebounded and she hit the floor again.

"Ooooowwwwwwwwwiiiiiiieeeeee!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Pph ph ph ph" Konan tried to cover her laughs but failed soon enough. "Ph- Hahahahahahaha!"

**##Akatsuki##Blood##Cloaks##Deidara##Explosions##Fire##Gloating##Hidan##Itachi##Jashin##Kakuzu##Laughs##Madara##Nagato##Orochimaru##Puppets##Red##Quilts##Sasori##TailedBeasts##Unusual##Vocabulary##Weather##Xilophone?##Yen##Zetsu##**

**Well, is this better then the last time? I dunno why but I don't really feel like typing up my Digimon fics… I really dunno… life sucks.**

Starowner: _Yeah, I know I'm a lazy ass, but there ya go. Another chapter, happy? And you didn't request a dolly! /pouts/ so I'm a gonna give you a Kouichi dolly aaaannnd a Draco dolly._

Shadowlionheart: _Oky doky, you get a Kouichi dolly and Ronnie dolly. Yeah, I know, my last chapter was a bad chapter, I hope this one is better._

Mary Song: _Yeah, I know it was a bad chapter, I got that from almost everyone. And you didn't ask for any you silly billy, soooo, you get a Madara dolly and a Voldemort dolly XP_

FaolinHayashi: _Lol, that explains it. Funneh! And you didn't tell me EITHER! So you get what I give you which will be a… Gaara dolly?_


	6. Owies and Bathrooms

**Ok, I have decided that I will now put in character descriptions for some charectors because I want too. I have also found a solution to my writers block on this fic, so it WILL be going somewhere… for now… yeah, anyway, I HAVNT HAD ANYONE TELL ME WHO THEY WANT TO GO/STAY! Its really infuriating, cause now I might just have to make it only Shadowlionheart and myself in this fic AGAIN, if not only myself. But that wont work, because you need three in a team to keep up the act, so I may have to make an oc. To take a vote either; **

**A. tell me in a review, **

**B. PM me, or**

**C. take the poll on my home page**

**Now that the serious stuff is out of the way, GUESS WHAT! I found the CUTEST Gaara cap in Minotor in Melbourne just the other day! It was black and AWESOME! But I couldn't afford it, so mum and dad are going to get it for my birthday and I bought two keychains for my school and home keys, one was a actual chain with the Suna symbol and the other had three mini figures; Gaara (of course!), Naruto and Lee. ITS AWESOME!**

**Anyway, I bet your not dying to read my story (because my writing style sucks) but I don't REALLY have anything else to say except I HATE SCHOOL and I HATE THE LAST DAYS OF HOLIDAYS (I'm writing this on the second last day of the school holidays [10th of July] just incase I don't publish it today and I sound really weird [and I am]) but anyway, ya hafta read it so XP. ON WITH THE STORY/SHOW!**

**Oh, and one more thing? Has anyone seen the Waruto series by RussianKunoichi on DeviantArt? Cause you should, its AWESOME!**

It was just a dream. No, it was just a gengutsu, nothing to worry about. Rhiannon then scowled at the other two whom were laughing, while still rubbing her head.

"That fudging hurt thanks. Why the hell didja put me _here_ of all the places?"

"Because we wanted to watch what happened!" grinned Annique

"Oh yeah?" ::Twack!::

"Owwwiie" groaned Annique "What was that foooooor?"

"Examples. My owie hurts while your owie is fuuuuunny!"

:Twack::

"Noooo, yours is funny and mine hurts."

"Nooooo" ::Twack:: ::Twack:: ::Twack:: and on they went, each play hitting each other. Each grinned at each other and then turned to Konan.

"Say Koooooooooonaaaaan, why are you guys here anyway?" Rhiannon whined childishly, in a playful (and hyper) mood.

"So… _that's_ your name!"

"Of course its her name! Why wouldn't it be her name?"

"She wouldn't tell me her name."

"Bad Konan! You should have told her your name!" Konan sighed, maybe she should have taken a different job… naaah, in here she didn't have to put up with any nuisance from the boys. Though these girls could turn out to be just as bad… nah, they couldn't be, they still had more brains then them, and common sense… hopefully. She sighed again.

"I'm going out to stretch my legs, KISAME!" She bellowed out the door. Soon enough he came. **(LOL! Eww eww eww eww eww! That sounds soooooooo wrong)**

"What?"

"I'm going to stretch my legs. You can watched these two." They switched, Konan shut the door and Kisame laid down on the floor and closed his eyes.

"Soooooo" started Annique

"Now wadda we do?" finished Rhiannon.

"Wait."

"For what?"

"One more person."

"Why?"

"Because we need too."

"Do we hafta wait here?"

"Yes, now both of you shut up and let me sleep." Annique opened her mouth to protest when Rhiannon shook her head at her and mimed zipping her lips. Annique nodded in agreement and both girls sat there as Kisame gradually fell asleep. Five minutes after he had finally fallen asleep, Rhiannon got up and looked around the cuboard before picking up a few things. Annique blinked down at the things she was given.

"Um… drumsticks?"

"It's the closest thing I could find to a weapon in the current predicament."

"Since when did you start using big words like Laura?"

"Since I decided I wanted too."

"So what have you got?"

"A yo-yo."

"YO-YO?"

"Shhhh" Rhiannon hushed her shout and checked to see that Kisame was still asleep.

"Ok, he's still asleep. Good. Oky doky, this is what we're gonna do." The two girls whispered together and got their plan together, pocketing their 'weapons'.

**::Saucemness::Saucemness::**

Kisame was sleeping peacefully. Quietness. Calmness. Being shaken… SHAKEN? Immediately he shoot up and looked at the person whom had been shaking him.

"Wow, you were right, he did shoot up."

"Told ja!" Kisame glared at the two girls.

"What do you guys want?" Rhiannon and Annique grinned, squirming a bit.

"Weeeell, ya see…"

"We reeeaaallly need the toilet."

"But there is non in here."

"So we were wondering if we were aloud to go to the toilet." Kisame groaned and got up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take you to one." And out they walked, Rhiannon and Annique following him down the stairs to the closest bathroom. Kisame stood outside the door and both girls went in the bathroom.

Kisame had been standing outside the bathroom for three minutes when Konan walked past, on her way back up to the closet.

"What are you doing? I thought I told you to watch them."

"They said they needed the toilet, so I came down here with them and their in there." He pointed to the bathroom door. Konan glanced at him and poked her head in before bringing it out again.

"No. Their not in there."

**Oh, btw, this is just a filler, cause like I said, I cant really do anything until I give you all a chance to vote, so hurry up and VOTE.**

Starowner **I am extreamly happy with you, you were my only one of two reviewers for this one, do you know how saddening that it? Oh well, now you can have a whole never-ending box of chocolate and Wizz Fizz's (If you don't want them I'll havem.). Also, since you don't like the Draco one, do you want a Takky doll aswell? ::hands over:: is that ok? And can you vote at least, cause I have no idea, though I'm leaning towards the OC one… yeah… thnx XD**

Mary Song** I know that your gonna say this one is low quality too, but like I said, THIS ONE IS A FILLER! XD Aaannnd, no, the Gaara dolly is MINE! All MWINE! ^_^**


	7. Automatic Umbrella's

**Hey guys, this one is also just filler, just so you know, I'm TRYING to get them to the Naruto universe, but if anyone has an idea how to do that, or disagrees with me, pleeeeaaassseee tell me. I'll even take flames! I'm begging you people! TT^TT**

(In the bathroom) (3:15 am)

Rhiannon and Annique walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Immediately they pulled out their 'weapons' and giggled evilly. They turned to face each other and eyed each other up and down. Finally Rhiannon mocked bowed.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Annique grinned and bowed back.

"Why thank you very much." And stood up, walked to the window and grabbed her drumsticks. She grinned again and brought them up.

::Smash::

Both girls grinned and scrabbled out the window. Rhiannon glanced around and then pointed in the direction of the sports center.

"I sense something over there, come on!" and both girls ran over to the back path through the car park and to the gym. Suddenly, an arm extended past the two girls, causing the two to stop and glance fearfully up the arm to see… Laura. She put a finger to her lips before silently creeping up to the upper door to the teacher's part of the gym and slowly pressed her ear to the door. Annique and Rhiannon looked at each other, pressed their fingers on their lips and silently crept up after her and pressed their ears to the door as well.

(Inside the gym) (Currently 3:30 am)

Konan had called a meeting and was currently glaring a quivering Kisame. Itachi walked in and shut the door behind him and sat down, after glaring at Kisame as well. When he had eventually sat down, the meeting started.

"Alright, Itachi, did you send the others home after you erased their memories?" Itachi nodded, and Konan sighed at his silent response.

"Ok, and Sasori, did you catch the other girl?" Sasori shook his head.

"No. Unfortunately we had some difficulties and she managed to escape." Konan growled, displeased, while the rest of the Akatsuki took a few steps back.

"Well that's just great! We have three girls with chakra on the loose, and what do we do? STUFF IT ALL FUCKING UP! And we have NO idea where they are!" Suddenly the doors to the upper half of the gym banged open.

"OH YES YOU DOO!" bellowed Rhiannon

"WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" Added on Annique, also shouting at the top of her voice. Behind then a slapping sound could be heard, and Laura muttering.

"They have done many stupid things, but that has got to be one of the dumbest, most idiotic yet."

"HEEEYY!" Both girls whined at once. Suddenly, a voice came from behind Itachi.

"I have to agree with her, that was pretty stupid." Laura whipped around to see… Itachi.

"ARGH!" **flip!** Out came her weapon she had picked up, an umbrella. **Ping** Oh, wait; it was one of those special, high tech, and push button umbrellas. And Laura had just pressed that button. Oh course, because it's small to start with, at the start it couldn't touch Itachi, just. But that meant that when it went up it hit him with full force. On the nose. Causing a nosebleed. That should of splattered all over Laura. But it didn't. Because the umbrella part of the umbrella went up, stopping the blood from hitting her and Rhiannon, who was directly behind her. Annique wasn't though. And got blood on her. Give it ten seconds.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

"!"

Annique screamed, running around like the manic she was.

"BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!" And fainted. Laura and most of the Akatsuki sweat dropped. Rhiannon, Hidan and Kisame lol'ed. Laura, unlike most of the Akatsuki, started laughing soon after. Itachi just glared at the thing in the girl's hand, then at the button on the thing in the girl's hand. Then at the hand on the button on the thing in the girls hand. And finally, at Laura herself, who completely ignored him.

Rhiannon got up, and pointed at Laura.

"I WANNA DO THAT TO SOMEONE TOO!" And pulled out her yoyo, pulled it on her finger and threw it in a random direction, eventually hitting Kisame's nose and breaking that, now both partners had broken noses. And soon enough, half the Akatsuki were rolling on the floor, aka. Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Konan, and even Kakuzu managed a chuckle or too, soon joined by Rhiannon and Laura, and Annique, whom had woken up too see the sights and now could not stop laughing.

When that half of the Akatsuki finally stopped laughing they all sat up and stared at each other.

"Soooooo… now what?" asked Rhiannon finally.

"You wanted to take us with you." Stated Laura.

"…" Annique had fainted again, remembering the blood on her **(Yes, I know this is unrealistic, so what, it's a FIC. Its FICTIONAL :P)**. Konan nodded.

"Yes, we need more members, and some with some more knowledge" Que snorts of disbelief and laughter.

"Well, you can choose to join or be forced." Laura thought about it and finally decided.

"We will-"

**Yes, my poor attempts of a cliffhanger are back, and dying ever so slowly. What do you guys think with happen? Do please tell! Also, sorry about the long wait… Hehe :P**

Starowner:** How is a yoyo NOT dangerous? It is essentially a rock on a string. SERIOUSLY!**

Shadowlionheart: **Douche. You should have logged in silly! And also, you SHOULDN'T let your computer get that low, douche. :P**

Mary Song:** Well I'm sor-ry that I don't normally show my sensitive… or smart side :P Stuff you :P and not like that … ewwwwww**

Patricia I:** Good to have someone new onboard! Glad you liked it, I hope this is ok for you ^_^**

Fatedadevil: **Niiiice, holy lazy one, though I am a hypocrite, as many will say, glad you like it. I know exactly what you mean, but I felt like copying and pasting something, so that was it. It was THREE pages long of 'and round's, but yeah. Hope this is up to your standards ^_^**

Akatsuki FAN KYAAAA:** Nice to have you onboard too. Glad you like it.**


	8. Run, run, as fast as you can!

**/Gai pose/ ****I am disappointed, only one person told me which one they want my people to do, seriously? Anyway, THANK YOU XWEIRDLOVER23X! YOU HAVE SAVED ME FOR DECIDING FOR MYSELF! And Kitty-of-the-Akatsuki, yes, yes you may have a kitty /hands over/ Anyway, sorry about the long wait, my main updates are actually this one and Twins In Australia Remake, but mostly the other one, so sorry if these come at irregular times. Anyway, moving on, on with the story, and no, I don't own Naruto© or any other reference I make in this chapter/story, but…**

**Rhiannon© yours truly!**

**Annique© Shadowlionheart**

**Laura© herself, she doesn't have an account.**

"Hm… ok, I've decided. We will… um…" All the Akatsuki waited on the edges of their seats, waiting, ready to bolt after them if necessary.

"Run." And in a flash of light, all three girls were dashing out the door, two screaming at the top of their lungs, like the idiots they were. Most of the Akatsuki jolted up, ready to run after them when Konan held up her hand to halt them.

"Don't, we need a plan, knowing these three. Ok, Hidan, Kakuzu, your going after the smart one, Laura I believe it was. Sasori, Deidara, you're going after Annique and Itachi and Kisame, you're to go after Rhiannon. Tobi, Zetsu and I will find some place in the school to hide for now. Got it?" They all nodded and zoomed away.

**BCDFGHJKLMNPQRSTVWXYZ**

Laura ran quickly through the halls, stopping to breath every now and then, going up the stairs and towards the front exit before mentally slapping her self in the face. Why did she go this way when she could have just run across the back oval to the exit there? Oh, right, because her house was in this direction, right. She quickly flang open the door, then paused for a second when she heard a voice echoing down the halls.

"Oh, braiiiii~niac! We're coming to fucking get you! There's no way out of this one!" Rat-poopy, that was that big, swearing guy that Rhiannon said liked blood and killing people 'cause it was in his religion. Her eyes widened and she quickly ran out the front door, trying to reduce her 'chakra' signal with her mind and, hoping that it worked, she ran for home, her laptop, that was until now forgotten, bumping against her leg as she arrived at her house, sighing in relief as her mother answered the door, going up the stairs to her room, laying down flat on her bed, breathing harshly, not really worried about what her mum would say about her leaving her… stuff… CRUD! She sat bolt up and her eyes widened. She had left all her stuff, except for her laptop and the umbrella in her hands, at school. With the freaks… SHIT!

**DKHSGDURHDNFVEGIHRLENDVKGUH**

Annique fled, quickly, across the school oval, towards the main road. People were there ALL the time, and they wouldn't dare do something in public… right? Right? Oh no! Her eyes widened in shock. This situation MUST be bad, she was THINKING! NOOOOOOOO! Completely forgetting the situation, she ran laps of the oval –something she would normally be unable to accomplish- holding her head in her hands, screaming out loud.

"!" Suddenly she felt something tap her on the shoulder and she turned around to see… no one? She stopped running and blinked, turning around in a circle, looking for someone… the only person in sight was on the other end of the field, a red head… Sasori, she believed his name was… so who…? There it was again! Someone had tapped her on the shoulder AGAIN… hang on, wasn't one of them able to fly…?

Looking up, she started and gave a yell. There was a giant WHITE-ish bird that looked like it was made out of clay carrying that guy… Deidara, she believed.

"You have three secounds to run, yeah." She didn't question that, she ran. Ran straight into the crowds entering the mall. Deciding to go with the flow, she walked with the rest of the people into the huge building.

**JKDLHGLWEUBKEWLYGREONDSFLUAG**

**My POV (Rhiannon)**

I ran straight out of the hall and up the stairs, voting to head to either Niquey or Laura's house, considering my parents were on the other side of the planet. Hm, whos was closer? Niqueys! As I ran I heard other footsteps following me. This was not good, considering I couldn't run for shit.

**Ok guys, before I go to the review replys, I wanna ask you guys something. Do you think you could possibly read 'Entertaining' which was co written between myself and XWeirdLover23X? Please? We are feeling drained from the lack of reviews TT^TT … MOVING ON!**

**VampireWolfGirl:** Yes! I agree completely! Thank you, I hope this one was ok too… I'm not very good at fight scenes V.V

**Shadowlionheart:** Not fair, I wanna cyber cookie V.V I'm not going to improve my chapters and public view of you unless you give me cyber cookie :P BWAHAHA! And I know that that was a completely inaccurate view of you, I know :D

**Patricia I:**__Thank you, I will write more, and hopefully more often too :D

**XWeirdLover23X:** You always guess right and HAHA! :P You get Essay and I'm on holidays~! Holy shit that rhymed O.o

**Alexanimelvr:**I am updateing ^_^ And heres your cyber cookie /hands/ thank you for joining in with all the reviewers of the story ^_^

**Adios, my friends! ;3**


	9. Cats, Mums, Shops and Chakra

**Lucky Laura, she's all safe and cosy in her house while Niquey and I are running for our lives… TT^TT No fair~! Or is she? /evil grin/ Any~way! I decided that because I'm bored (and with the holidays here am actually talking to no one outside of the family) I am going to be pulling a lucky dip and choosing a random person to do the disclaimer!**

**So today's randomite (thanks for the word, Rat-sempai~!) person shall be~**

**/drum roll while I stick my hand into a black hole, pulling out someone with black hair/**

**NOO! ITS GAY-ASS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**S: … hn**

**Anyway, Ass gay, you were called here today to do the disclaimer. Do it and you can go back to being your gay self.**

**S:… hn, Lightwolfheart and her band of evil minions do not own the Akatsuki® /disappears/**

**ON WITH THE STORY FOLKS!**

My breath increased rapidly. Shit. Shit. Oh shit. They were SOOO going to catch me, I couldn't run, I was the slowest in PE all the time, except for the class fatty, and that wasn't just because I was lazy. Of COURSE I had to be the one out of all of us to be chased by the least provocative and most level headed members. Damn them! DAMN THEM TO HELL! Scowling even harder I decided to try something I'd been trying while chasing my Grandma's dog around the park oval after reading Narutopedia on my phone before realising that Cooper (the dog) had run off on me.

Closing my eyes I kept running while thinking really, _really_ hard on some sort of energy in my body. Suddenly I shot my eyes open, feeling like I was on a sugar rush, and dashed down the last meter and out the door before feeling the energy run out again. Great, now I was on my own and flat out of energy plus I had a stitch and was panting so harshly I bet Konan, Zetsu and Tobi could hear it from the gym.

**~In the Gymnasium~**

In complete sync Konan, Zetsu and Tobi all sneezed.

**~At the mall~**

Grinning evilly and forgetting that there was an actual evil person chasing her, Annique wondered up to the escalator and stood on it, waiting patiently for it to reach the second floor where her favourite shop (in this mall) was. The one, and only (in this mall), TWO DOLLAR SHOP! As she approached the almighty Two Dollar Shop she heard a loud explanation from downstairs.

"HOLY HECK, UN! MOVING STAIRS!" Stopping in realisation, Annique _slowly_ backed away from the glass barrier that prevented people from falling off the floor and continued towards the Two Dollar Shop, which happened to be right next to the exit on this floor. If she were lucky she would get out of this building without anyone-

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Dropping all 'safety rules' she ran like hell before halting to a stop. Wait… why had she stopped? There was danger behind her! She should be running!

'_Run! Run damnit! RUN! STUPID BODY, WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME! RUUUUNNN~!'_

"You are not running because I am controlling your body." A silky smooth voice spoke up from next to her and she felt her heart speeding up. Crap. This was not good. Damn whoever brought them here, damn them to Narnia.

**~Somewhere in Ame~**

Pein was enjoying a nice sip of coffee on his big break, also enjoying the peace that had settled around the base with any idiots or females to bug him. Closing his eyes, he took a big, long sip. Just as he was about to swallow he opened his eyes too look around the peaceful forest once again- hang on! Rewind and… forest? Spitting out his mouthful of coffee he looked around in confusion and stared, wide eyed, at the man… horse… thing that was staring at him in distaste. Where the hell was he?

**~Laura's house~**

Grinning like the maniac he was, Hidan dropped the Genjutsu as soon as Laura disappeared upstairs. Turning to Kakuzu (the cat in disguise) he imidiatly started whining (like usual).

"Come on, Kakazu, can't I kill the bitch?"

"No. We need her for either her knowledge, power or something else. Do not kill her."  
"Ya, ya, keep your pants on on old man. I'll go fetch her, now that she thinks that she's safe."  
"Just don't stuff it up again." Waving off Kakuzu's 'advice', Hidan trudged up the stairs and approached the door that had slammed close. Reaching out, he had his hand just above the door knob when the door itself flew open and hit him on the nose.

"OW! WHAT THE FU-" The slamming of the door closing again cut off his cuss filled rant… this time.

On the other side of the door Laura was recovering from a heart attack. What were they doing here? She had lost them at school… hadn't she? But that didn't matter now, if they were here, what had happened to her mum and dad? Sister and her cats? Slamming open the door –again- she ran down the stairs, skidding to a halt at the bottem. Standing there, in the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea, was the big, brown coloured one, Kakuzu of she remembered correctly.

"What have you done with my mom and dad!" Chuckling, he poured the hot water into the mug and then searched around in the fridge for some milk.

"Nothing life dangering, don't worry, they're just in the basment. I see Hidan stuffed up again, that idiot."

"Hey! I aint no fucking idiot, you bastard! You're the one whose an idiot, you're the one making fucking tea in some strangers kitchen!"

"Shut the fuck up, baka." Sighing, Laura decided that she's had enough.

"That's is! Please refrain from swearing in this house. You, the milk is in _that_ fridge! You, just shut UP, you are getting on my nerves!"

"Why you fucking little-"

"Hidan. We are in her house, for now, so we might as well respect some of her opinions. Now hush, let me finish my tea and then we leave here." Frowning, Laura walked up to her room while Hidan stalked over to the couch, kicking the cat along the way. He hated how Kakuzu had authority over him. No, he didn't hate it; he DESPISED it.

**There you go guys, wadda you guys think? Please, if you've read Entertaining can you review? Also, can you read my friend, Mary Song's fics? Oh, and can I ask you guys a couple of questions? **

**1. Should I put in a proper summery? Any suggestions?**

**2. Is this too OOC for the story? How can I make it better?**

**3. Are my chapters too short? Would you rather have short updates or long updates? (please note long updates will take even longer then the short ones do… which is also a pretty long time, knowing me…)**

**4. Are Laura, Annique and myself to Mary Sue? How can I fix it/keep it that way?**

**Also I have to thank you guys, this has officially become my most popular story with the most reviews, so thank you! Anyway, review! And here, the replys that will take more space then the actual story;**

Starowner: Thank you, and if you think so can you review so I know people have read it, its kinda depressing, not knowing if someone's read it.

Shadowlionheart: No Niquey, I'm sorry, in this fic (at the moment) Laura is the smart one. Sorry, my grammer isn't good and I told you before, this fic isn't realistic in some ways, I need to make it so that we're not complete Mary Sues… and lol, remind me to high five your sister next time I see her. And don't sulk, its not nice /give cookie/ happy now?

XWeirdLover23X: Thank you! /nums/ Yes, I was stuck in that one and I am stuck in this one. Any suggestions? And UPDATE! I may have been a good girl (reasonably) but you haven't! /glares/

VanpireWolfGirl: Well not even I am sure if they will succed in catching them properly this time or if they loose them. Its quite weird, actually.

Patricia I: Why thank you! I'm sorry that this one wasn't that long either… I hope its just as awesome though! And hopefully more amusing too…

Mary Song: Gee, thanks. /noms/ Anyway, don't worry, the characters are going to get deeper soon.

Alexanimelvr: No probs, do you want another one? And thank you!

ChiyoChi-Yamamoto: Don't hate me /cowers/ please? Here, I give you apology cookie? /hands/


End file.
